


Jaehwan’s birthday <3

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 You Are My Rose <3 [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, it is what it is, to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It's not much, it's simply what I thought would be perfect for them <3 I'm not sure if it's decent, but I hope everyone enjoys reading this.





	Jaehwan’s birthday <3

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much, it's simply what I thought would be perfect for them <3 I'm not sure if it's decent, but I hope everyone enjoys reading this.

Wonshik was thinking of the best way to confess to Jaehwan, who is not only his best friend. But someone he has been in love with, the last few years. It seems like the perfect time to tell him, since it’s Jaehwan’s birthday. Of course, Jaehwan had no idea what was going to happen. He didn’t expect much anyway since he had dinner, with his family last night. He got home ready to relax instead he found a bunch of roses, sitting in a vase on his dining table. He was surprised to find them, in front of the flowers was a note (or multiple.)

_“1. I’ve liked/loved you for a long time._

_2\. I wanted to come up with the best way to tell you.”_

Jaehwan couldn’t help but smile.

_“3.  I know I’ve made you smile, one I’d love to wake up to._

_4\. On that note I have more surprises for you.”_

That was when Jaehwan noticed a trail leading, out the back door. Outside waiting was Wonshik with a smile, and a few things in front of him. “Aren’t we full of surprises” he laughed a little, Jaehwan sat down “I wanted everything to be perfect.” Jaehwan smiled so happily “it is so far,” Wonshik was happy with that “I’m glad.” Once the gifts were out of the way, Jaehwan moved closer “you know, I’m glad you confessed first.” Wonshik looked at him “first?” A few seconds later, Jaehwan smiled a little differently. This one meant so much “I didn’t know if I’d ever have the confidence, to confess” it fell quiet between them.

Wonshik made the first move; by reaching to hold his hand. Which Jaehwan accepted with no hesitation, it was funny when they both acted shy. The silence was broken a little while later, “do you know what this moment needs.” Just as Jaehwan looked back ready to answer, he felt Wonshik’s lips on his. Their first kiss lasted for a moment, before they smiled a little. A few seconds later they kissed again. It was perfect. There was one last surprise in store for the birthday boy, Wonshik decided to cook one of Jaehwan’s favourite meals.

He wasn't ready to admit just how much he thought of this happening, it was one of the things Jaehwan wanted to happen. And now, that it is Jaehwan can't believe it. They've been best friends for close to eleven years, it was clear they would always be inseparable. If anyone knew they would end up together one day, it would probably be their parents. That night Jaehwan fell asleep with a smile on his face, the following morning. He woke up to Wonshik gently caressing his face, naturally, he tried to hide his face. But that plan failed. 

"There's no point in trying to hide," in the end, Jaehwan simply laid there enjoying the moment. "You know, there were many ways I had planned to confess," Jaehwan smiled a little "really." Despite it being a little early he felt like teasing, "and what happened yesterday was the best." Jaehwan did his best to giggle quietly but, that didn't work not when Wonshik pretended to be offended. "Hey" with that he pulled him into his arms, "at least it worked." He couldn't deny that fact "that's true," Jaehwan relaxed as he listened to his boyfriend's heartbeat.

It fell quiet in the room, not that they wanted to change that. Jaehwan ended up blushing a little, when Wonshik kissed his temple. 

 

It's been two weeks and, it's quite clear that their relationship has certainly improved. And more often than not Wonshik, has woken up with his boyfriend by his side. It's now that they decided to tell their parents, who weren't all that surprised. It was during lunch on the Sunday, they all decided to go somewhere nice. For something a little different it was as they waited for their meals, Wonshik was the one who told them. Their mother's were smiling happily, Jaehwan's mum said; "we knew it would happen one day." They were a little shocked.

Wonshik couldn't believe it "how? Not even we knew," his mother hugged him a little. "Honey, you two have been inseparable for so long, and you were a little obvious." It was now Wonshik tried to shy away, that certainly wasn't going to happen. At least not the way he wanted it to, then "so, how did it happen." Wonshik wasn't prepared to tell them how he did it, but unfortunate for him. Jaehwan seemed more than happy to tell, them how Wonshik gave him the best birthday present. It fell quiet for a little while, Jaehwan smiled brightly.

As he put it all out there, as they enjoyed their lunch. 


End file.
